


We Should Name Him Finn

by CriminalIntelligence



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Cutesy, F/M, Fluff, Kitten love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5157932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriminalIntelligence/pseuds/CriminalIntelligence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Erin. What is that thing?" - Next to no sleep, after watching CPD, and missing my baby, this is what happens. Linstead-Fluff. Also on Fanfiction.net under the same PEN</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Should Name Him Finn

She couldn’t imagine what was going through his head. They hadn’t really discussed this before, although she didn’t really think that it was a bad thing. And it’s not like she could just leave it on the side of the road, it was a baby for god sakes. 

“Erin. What is that thing?” Jay asked his girlfriend as he came down the stairs in the morning, to find her on the ground with the small creature. 

“His name’s Finn. Or Catfish, I haven’t decided yet, I wanted to talk to you about that first.”

“You know I’m not going to say no.”

“I know, I mean, what should we name him?”

“It’s a boy?”

“Well, I think so. We can’t tell yet, since he is so young, but I’m thinking that he is a boy.”

“Huh. Well what about Alfonso?” Erin gave him a dead panned look. 

“We are not naming him Alfonso. How about Kit?”

“You mean like the car?” 

“Well, no. But now that you say that, nevermind.” Jay looked down at the baby in Erin’s arms. 

“Can I hold him?” She nodded, passing him off.

 

“Yeah, he’s yours too you know.” Jay looked at the small bundle with a smile and Erin couldn’t help the swell of love that coarsed through her at the sight in front of her. He made a small cry and Jay looked at her with wide eyes. 

“He likes you.” 

“I like him too.We should name him Finn.”

“Good, cause I wasn’t planning on getting rid of Finn”

The black and grey tabby kitten purred in content, slowly falling asleep in Jay’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Finn is the name of my year-old cat. He is my everything and he is currently at my dad's house while I move out. I miss him a ton, and I was watching CPD while thinking about him and this is what happened. Hope you all enjoyed, Leave me a kudos or a review :)


End file.
